The Way of a Serpent
by ArizonaSivy
Summary: Little does anyone know that there was one more important character in the history of the Pridelands- someone who, despite remaining in the shadows all the time, played a meaningful role in the events that happened in the Pridelands. This story is a translation of the first fanfic I ever wrote.
1. Help

**AN: Greetings, fellow Lion King fans! **

**I suppose you might ask why I am starting another story despite not completing the one I've already began. Well, to tell you the truth, I am currently working on two different stories, but since I am having some difficulties with both of them, I decided to publish this.**

**Just as you are able to read in the summary, this is actually the first TLK fanfic I have ever written in my life, that I had given the Polish title "Waz w trawie". Now I decided to translate it to English and show it to you people. It is a little different than my later texts- much more plain and uncomplicated both in terms of language and plot. It tells the story of my own idea of a character (you can also meet him in 'Dark Legacy') that interferes in the lives of the lions in crucial moments, what has effect on what happens later… Besides that, it's as faithful to canon as can possibly be. It's no big deal of a story- a 'light, easy and pleasant' one, as we say in Poland. Thanks to that, and also to the fact that the chapters are quite short, I think I'll be able to publish on a regular basis. Will you like it this way? Well, read it, see for yourselves and do bother to let me know in a review. To na razie!**

* * *

PROLOGUE

"_Now the serpent was more crafty than any beast of the field which the LORD God had made" (Gen 3,1)_

The Pridelands are a place where all beings are inscribed into a natural order, called the Circle of Life. While that order is undisturbed, everybody prospers and enjoys a happy passing of days, but when somebody distorts it, the fact influences the lives of all of the inhabitants. For generations the duty of keeping peace belonged to the lions- the strongest of the creatures that lived in the land, and among them especially to the Lord of the Beasts- to the king of Pride Rock. That task had been successfully accomplished by the succeeding monarchs- Mohatu, Ahadi, Mufasa… Later, however, came the time of Scar's reign, and along with it unrest appeared in the Pridelands. When all was almost lost, the situation was saved by Simba's interference. But in spite of that the old wounds have not yet been healed. There is a worrying division within the pride. The rulers of the land, set against themselves, have weakened in their role of protectors of the order. Now the natural run of the Circle of Life has to be restored by someone else- someone who has stayed vigilant for years, watching and waiting for his right moment to act…

* * *

CHAPTER I – HELP

Zira was hungry as usual, and so, as usual, she was angry. For a few hours she'd been walking around searching for something she could hunt, but as for now her efforts seemed to be of no use. Days like these strengthened her belief that sooner or later Simba would have to pay for banishing her and the ones faithful to her from the Pridelands. She missed the plentiful waterholes and the herds of wildebeests roaming the area to as far as the eye could see. Here, in the place of her exile, the only thing that was plentiful were termites.

She stopped for a bit to take a look around, raising her head above the dense, dried-up grass. Within the range of her sight there was nothing, only the wind was moving the blades. No other animal will stray to this cursed land anymore, she thought. She decided to turn back, hoping that maybe the other lionesses were more lucky than herself. She took a step forward, but right after that she froze. Lifting her head again, she turned her ears. Somewhere nearby, something rustled. And then another time. And then again, this time closer. The old lioness crouched, observing her surroundings carefully and unsheathing her claws. It wasn't anything big, but as for today, it would be enough to satisfy her.

-Sss…

The sound was very near. Zira fixed her eyes on the clump of grass from where it came. As silently as she possibly could, she slowly approached.

-Sss…

She could almost feel the warmth of her prey. She stooped down to the ground.

-Sss… A!

Suddenly from among the thicket a black mamba jumped straight at her, almost biting her in the muzzle with it's deadly, venom-dripping teeth. The agile huntress managed to move away in the nick of time. Her heart was pounding- she was perfectly conscious that the poison of these snakes was able to kill a grown lion with ease.

-Ssss, Zzzira…

The serpent writhed among the grass, circling at the edge of what she was able to see. She was mad and nervous, she wanted to leave, but whenever she turned to any particular direction, the snake was already there fallowing her.

-Ssss, Zzzira! I know you!

Surprised to hear her own name, she halted. She decided to wait and see what was going to happen. First, the serpent stuck his head out from behind the shrub. He gazed at her with tiny, shining black eyes.

-Zzzira. Zzzira…

-What do you want, snake? – she said with anger. She didn't quite like the feeling that he was playing some sort of game with her.

The snake presented himself even more. He was even longer than her own body. A lot longer. He crawled up to her to as far as leaping distance, and then lifted the front part of his body from the ground. He was now looking her straight in the eyes.

-Zzziraaa… - he hissed protractedly with a note of something similar to joy.

-What is this about? What do you want from me?

-Oh, don't worry… I'm really far from wanting to poison sssuch a lionesss as yourssself. Sssuch an… important lionesss.

Zira was displeased with the mamba's riddles. She wondered if she could jump and smash it's head, but unfortunately that always bore the threat of getting bitten.

-I do not understand what kind of business you might have with me, snake.

-Then allow me to exsssplain, my dear… My name isss Elkanah. I am an ancient ssserpent… a ssserpent who has a certain tasssk to accomplish. A tasssk that involves _you_, my dear…

-Me? And how might _I_ be involved? What do you, the snakes, have to do with us lions?

-Oh much more than it ssseems. Once upon a time, ssso long ago that no one can really remember, we have been granted with a misssion. I sssupose one can sssay that we are here to help you.

-I'm still not getting any of this. You are starting to irritate me…

-Have a bit of patience for me, will you? Believe me, you might profit from it in the future. The lionsss' duty, as you probably know, isss to maintain the order in these lands. To maintain… the proper turning of the Circle of Life. At the present moment, however… that order isss largely dissstorted, wouldn't you agree?

-You're talking about… the Pridelands?

-What I am talking about is _you_, Zira! And in fact let me tell you even more- what I am talking about isss… Ssscar!

-Scar! You knew him?

-As I have sssaid before, I am an ancient ssserpent. It wasss way back during the reign of your… friend… when I came to him with the proposssition of help and advice. I wanted to aid him in maintaining his power, to become ssstronger, more protected. But, alasss… he ssseems to have made his mind up too late.

-What kind of help can _you_ possibly provide us with, snake? We are taking care of ourselves perfectly, we are strong and proud creatures!

-My dear Zzzira, you sssimply have to lisssten to the very end of what I have to sssay! I am not underessstimating your power. But I sssupose you yourssself sssee that there isss an obssstacle in the way of your, that is the lionsss' prosssperity. You are divided. Your own pride isss in the ssstate of exile, while the Pridelandsss are being ruled by that weakling… Sssimba!

The lioness growled silently.

-Yes! So what you want to do is helping me in getting rid of that foolish pest?

-His presssence disssturbed the natural run of the Circle of Life. It is what we, the sssnakes, are here for- to ressstore it in the rare eventsss when you, the lionsss, the rulers of the sssavanna, are having any sssort of difficulties. In a very _sssubtle_ way, if you get my point.

Zira wondered. Indeed, she kind of liked what Elkanah told her. Someone like him might really help the Outsiders in recapturing their authority over the Pidelands. She decided to hear the plan that he had brought her.

-Ssso here'sss the case- I can grant the wish that you carry in your heart concerning Sssimba. I can remove him from the throne ssswiftfully and with ease. You will not have to blunt those claws of yoursss, my dear Zzzira.

-Keep talking, Elkanah.

-My proposssition, however, does have a few conditionsss. In order to fully ressstore the Circle of Life to it'sss proper motion, there hasss to be sssomeone to replace the deceased king. Sssomeone… powerful.

Zira bared her fangs in a grin.

-You mean someone like Kovu?

-Exsssactly.

-Don't worry about that! I'll train him to become a king!

-And I have absssolutely no doubtsss about it. You knew Ssscar, you will know how to teach the cub to think like his ssstepfather. And you will teach him to hunt. To fight. To kill. Thessse are crucial ssskills for a ruler.

-Kovu was born to rule and kill just like Scar has. Fighting is part of our flesh and blood for us Outsiders!

-That isss also sssomething I am sssure of. But I do alssso have one more requessst.

The serpent crawled even closer towards Zira, standing face to face with her in order to make his words fully understood.

-I do not want a war, Zzzira. War isss something that shattersss the harmony. I don't even want to hear about an asssault at Pride Rock or any of it'sss inhabitantsss getting hurt, do I make myssself clear? Your target isss Sssimba. With him gone, you and Kovu will be able to come back to the Pridelandsss to take control over the abandoned lionessses. Then we will have peace.

The lioness had always been ready for an open conflict. The possibility that made her initial plans thoroughly unnecessary was a bit disorienting, but she considered the snake worthy of being given a chance. Indeed, with Simba out of the picture, nothing else will matter anymore.

-We have a deal. For now, I'll restrain from starting a war. I'll take care of my son's training. As for you, Elkanah- you take care of _Simba_!

-Oh, that'sss exactly what I'll do. Jussst give me some time. Everything hasss to be done in a clean and careful manner. You'll be sssatisfied with the resultsss, you'll sssee.

The black mamba reached out with the end of it's tail, while Zira lifted her front paw from the ground and shook it. But before she let go, she asked the reptile one more question.

-Tell me, what's in this for you, snake?

Elkanah stayed silent for a while.

-We are all part of the Circle of Life. The duty of my kind isss to guard it'sss turning. When that'sss provided, I'll enjoy it jussst as the other animalsss will.

The serpent pulled it's tail out of Zira's paw, later hissing protractedly before starting to crawl towards the thick grass. The lioness also turned in her own direction, but before leaving, she could still hear a voice from behind the thicket.

-Zzzira! I sssaw a sssmall herd of antelope wessst of here. I think they ventured a bit too far from their regular pastures. Feed your lionsss today. Tell them it'sss a gift from a new ally…

* * *

**AN: So here is the first character I ever invented- Elkanah the Snake. Is he going to have a big influence on the events in the Pridelands? For now, that is a mystery. After all, the English title of this story derives from another passage from the Bible: Job 30, 18-19.**


	2. Skull

**AN: Oh, I see I actually got a review to this! XD Thanks a lot, I wasn't expecting much applause since as I have said before, this is no big deal of a story. But if you find it in any ways enjoyable, don't worry- there's still much more of it to go and I intend to publish all of it.**

* * *

CHAPTER II – SKULL

Simba was rushing through the dry, rocky area near the northern border of the Pridelands. He had made patrolling these districts a routine job during his reign, but each time coming here triggered unpleasant memories to appear in his mind. This was where the Elephant Graveyard was positioned, the old lair of the hyenas- a place where years ago he ventured against his father's will, endangering the lives of both himself and Nala. After taking a deep breath, the lion king ascended a stone ledge from which he was able to see the whole dark, bone-loitered valley. A shiver ran down his spine. There was no one there, the hyenas have left this land long ago, yet Simba felt his duty in making sure now and then that they didn't have the stupid idea to come back. But also this time the sector seemed peaceful. He jumped down from the rock and took a narrow path between the large skeletons, glaring at them with awe. He was alone. Normally he would have taken Zazu with him, but today he decided to give his already overworked majordomo a day off. Besides, there was usually nothing going on near the northern border anyway.

Simba wandered along, lost in his thoughts, not even noticing that he'd entered a dead-end. When he finally saw that, he turned around and intended to leave, but then he noticed a large skull laying in his way. And there was a gruesome sound coming from it…

-Sss…

From inside the empty orbit there crawled a black mamba. It positioned itself comfortably at the top of the bony throne, piercing the king with a gaze of it's ebony eyes.

-Sssimba…

The lion took a close look at the reptile. His presence brought back certain images from the past, old and misty…

-Elkanah? – he asked.

-Precisssely! Hail and ressspect to the lord of the beasssts! I'm happy to sssee that you ssstill remember me… my lord. We don't have to wassste our time for needlesss introductionsss thisss way. You've grown much sssince the time when your father ruled over these landsss.

-Yeah? Well you on the other hand haven't changed a single bit. Do you snakes even age?

-Oh, the life of a sssnake lasssts exsssactly as long as it takessss to properly fulfill our misssion in helping you, the lionsss.

Simba, even though he knew that reptile, did not quite trust him. He remembered that Elkanah had once been sort of an advisor and messenger of his father, yet he suspected that even Mufasa hadn't been fully sure of his sincerity. He only listened to him because of the traditional position of the serpents as guardians of the order in the Circle of Life.

-What do you want from me, Elkanah?

-My lord, pleassse alow me to humbly commit myssself to your ssservice. I wish to aid my ruler again as a committed and faithful advisor, as that isss my duty and place in the natural balance. I can asssure you that I possesss certain ssskills that may be of great use to you. Down here, clossse to the ground, one can hear and sssee much more than the common folk…

The lion king snorted. He couldn't understand how that untrustworthy reptile could become his henchman. Actually, a lot of doubtful questions appeared in his mind at once, for instance where has that "committed and faithful advisor of Mufasa" been during the crisis that had haunted the Pridelands.

-Listen here, serpent! If you're so concerned with the fate of my kingdom, then what have you been doing when it was still ruled by Scar, who almost lead it to the edge of destruction?

Elkanah hissed.

-Sss… I sssupose I could ask the sssame quessstion to you… my lord.

A moment of heavy, awkward silence proceeded, after which the snake continued.

-You sssee, Simba, I wass exactly where I should have been. Do you think that I had not tried to sssave the sssituation? I had pleaded with Ssscar to sssever that harmful union with the hyenasss… But wait a minute… Aren't you talking about certain other… actionsss?

Simba remained silent. He still remembered his father's tales about ancient times of great kings, and how some of them would use their "reptile spies". Mufasa brought back these scenes as examples to teach his son that snakes prove to be extremely dangerous and that they should never fully be trusted.

-Yesss, that'sss what you are asking for, aren't you? It'sss ssstrange to hear such a quessstion from the mouth of sssomeone who had himself once showed mercy to a tyrant… But thisss I have to confesss to you- indeed, I have meditated over the eventuality of… _removing_ Ssscar. But usss sssnakes, unlike lionsss, have a sssort of wider view to the sssituation of order in the Circle of Life. A pride cannot be left without a leader. That would have lead to utter chaosss. Thisss isss why I decided not to take any incautious stepsss. All in all, my decisssion turned out to be a good one, wouldn't you agree?

-Hm, and you think that now you suddenly became useful to me?

Elkanah crawled back inside the skull and then appeared from under the protruding, chalk-white fangs, approaching the lion.

-Sssimba… you have no idea jussst how much you need me… Pleassse, let me tell you sssomething- a certain ssstory from the passst. My father wasss named Engaddi, you might have heard of him maybe. He wasss the advisor of the famousss king Mohatu, your great grandfather. One day he found out that a mutinous pack of cheetahsss was going to ssseize the waterhole in the Pridelandsss for themselves. Greatly concerned, he wanted to inform the king right away. But Mohatu himssself didn't know anything about that, ssso he decided to ignore my father'sss warning. After that he decided that it would be bessst to take care of the matter himssself. One day, there wasss a big lot of animalsss around the waterhole. Sssuddenly, the sssame pack of cheetahsss that I had mentioned came out of nowhere raisssing a big uproar, declaring that from now on the place belonged to them. When their leader came to drink as the firssst one of them, my father crept up, bit him and killed him. In the proceeding unressst, the other animalsss were able to chassse the cheetahsss away before king Mohatu even had the chance to show up.

Indeed, the name of Engaddi didn't sound unfamiliar to Simba. He was mentioned as one of the legendary heroes from the past times that Mufasa used to tell him about. And he was also one of the few heroes who wasn't a lion.

-Ssso you sssee, Sssimba… my help isss not jussst a tale to you.

-I know these legends, Elkanah. But if you're looking for a job, I'm afraid you came to the wrong place. You see, I have enough advisors and helpers already.

-Like who, pray tell?

-Like Zazu, for example. He is a bit old-fashioned, but my father trusted him. And so he did with Rafiki, too.

Inside the black eyes of Elkanah there appeared a shine of disdain.

-Pffsss, you mean that old herb-mixsssing, ssstar-gazing baboon?

-You better watch your rotten tongue! He also had my father's respect. In fact, they were close friends to each other.

-Who elssse do you lisssten to in your ruling, hmm? Maybe to those two sidekicksss of yoursss, to that cowardly meercat and that ssstinking warthog?

-Well I sure do trust them more than I trust you.

-In that cassse, you are making a grave missstake!

-Let me be the judge of that. I will let myself be lead by nothing but my father's law.

-That'sss it, Sssimba- Mufasssa's law. He underssstood the processses that turn the Circle of Life. He underssstood them well enough not to stay deaf to our advicesss.

-My father would manage to do a fine job even without them!

-That may be, my lord, that may be. But I do not know if I can sssay the sssame thing… about you.

-We'll see about that.

-Ah, surely we will! As surely as that we ssshall meet again sssomeday…

Elkanah slipped back into the hollow orbit, disappearing from Simba's view. Not thinking much, the king went pass the skull and rushed back towards Pride Rock.


	3. Flashback 1

**AN: As I have said before, Elkanah has been near the royal family of the Pridelands long since the events that were mentioned in the earlier two chapters. Every once in a while, I will break away from the course of the story and add flashbacks from what had taken place in the past. The first flashback takes part after the semi-canon "Tale of two brothers" comic. You know I wouldn't be myself if I didn't write something with Scar in it XD**

* * *

FLASHBACK 1

The hills near Pride Rock were one of the few places where a person could find a bit of shade in those days. No one would come here though, as the area was lately inhabited by a young lion prince called Taka. It was due to some recent events of which he was the initiator- while wanting to humiliate his brother, the one who was first in line for the throne, he lead him to a fight with a certain stubborn leader of a herd of buffaloes that had lately taken over the last waterhole that wasn't dried up yet. All in all, the prince's plan was turned against him as instead of Mufasa, he himself got beaten up by the buffaloes. This was why he'd left Pride Rock in order to heal… and also not to be forced to face the shame he'd brought upon his own name.

Taka, who in connection to the wound he'd taken to his left eye told everyone to call him "Scar", was lying on a cold rock, emerged in his suffering. And it wasn't only because of his injuries, which had proved to be quite harmless despite the mentioned scar. His head was full of gloomy thoughts. He'd been sitting inactively among the rocks for days now, observing the life of his feline family from afar. And he was starting to become irritated with it. He couldn't come back, at least not yet. He also couldn't meet up with the hyenas, his "business partners", as his father Ahadi was putting a lot of effort to kick them out of the Pridelands for good. He couldn't even go to the waterhole, because the king in his "great kindness" decided not to banish the buffaloes that had attacked his son, and Scar didn't want to have absolutely nothing to do with them anymore.

The black-haired lion lead out a deep sigh, afterwards lifting himself heavily from the ground. He then padded towards the wall where an old baboon, a crazy shaman whom his father, seemingly in a state of madness, chose as his "wise advisor", left him a few strange leaves of some sort. They were meant to serve as some sort of medicine. Reluctant and distrustful, Scar took one of them in his teeth. He started to chew, but as soon as he felt the revolting taste of the leaf, he spat it out at once, frowning in disgust.

-_Yuck_! Curse that pea-brained shaman… I am no giraffe! Lions do not eat plants!

He swung his paw, scattering the rest of the medicine all around.

-Maybe I ought to test if a diet of monkey meat wouldn't serve me better in healing this wound?

Scar shook his head. He turned around in the direction where Pride Rock stood shining in the rays of the scorching sun. Somewhere over there, Ahadi was running around the savanna along with Mufasa, having one of their training sessions that he would often exercise along with his older son.

-Now daddy does find enough time to spend with you, ey? Mother took care of the dirty work for her king finding a new source of water, so now he may at last focus on his precious, perfect…

Scar suddenly silenced and strained his ears. He thought that he'd heard some sort of rustle.

-Jealousssy!

He turned around. Atop the rock behind his back there crawled a big snake, a black mamba.

-What do you…

-Jealousssy! Thisss is the name that you ssshould take as your own, Taka. It can be noticed in your ssscent even more clearly than the fact that the wound you bear is already fessstering. You need to do sssomething with it, but even then it is ssstill going to ssscar you for the ressst of your life.

-Do you think that I am not conscious of that, Elkanah? Did you crawl over here to offer me medical aid, just like my father's new "witchdoctor"?

-Not at all. The reassson why I came to sssee you is that I am worried with the rumorsss concerning you that I am being told about by other snakesss. Namely cobrasss, if you get my point.

Scar laughed. He started circling around the curled up reptile as if he was stalking prey.

-Oh my friend, didn't you like my little welcoming present which I offered to that baboon?

-No. I cannot approve to sssuch an interference in the Circle of Life, essspecially if it involvesss sssomeone from my kind.

-Now hold on a while, don't be so hasty with your judgment! After all, I was only taking care of the wellbeing of both of us.

Elkanah hissed with surprise.

-What'sss on your mind, prince?

-What do you mean what? Isn't it obvious that the appearance of that ape is also drastically lowering your position in the court of king Ahadi? Not even mentioning that female hornbill, Zuzu… I'm afraid that your job as the royal advisor is lost for good. My father has given his new friends a lot of credit.

The serpent became indignant.

-My family hasss been ssserving the monarchy for generations!

-Well, times do change…

Scar laid down on the ground, crushing the end of Elkanah's tail with the weight of his body. He attempted to wrap him around his paw, but the agile mamba kept slipping out of his grasp, hissing angrily.

-So tell me. And where was this supposed "grand counselor" when I was planning my recent… prank… targeted at Mufasa? Why didn't you slither over here then to talk some sense into me?

-Why prince… your mind isss much too ssswift in giving birth to ideasss than any sssnake isss able to pick up. I have indeed been invessstigating the affair with the waterhole, but I haven't known anything about your plansss until it wasss already _possst factum_. But ssstill I sssupose that your new name… and looksss… prove perfectly that you have learned a valuable lessson on your own. Do correct me if I am wrong.

Scar released the serpent from his grip and wondered.

-I… haven't been careful enough. Now I must carry the sad burden of the consequences of my actions.

After a moment of silence, Elkanah answered.

-And ssso, dessspite everything, you do feel bad about Mufasssa and your father.

-Does that seem strange to you? I have been humiliated all my life. For not a single day was I spared to be reminded how my brother is in any way better than myself. And in what way _is_ he better than I am? He knows nothing that father hadn't taught him. Just look at them!

Indeed, even now from the height of the rock Elkanah could see the king training intensively along with his older son. It was something he did not do with Taka. Firstly he took care of forming his successor.

-I had to learn everything I know by myself, and sill I'm a far better hunter than Mufasa! But father… he keeps only noticing him. And so does the rest of the pride. Especially the lionesses! They keep gazing at his muscular built, his fancy bright fur…

-… but you do agree to have made a missstake in trying to make him look bad in the eyesss of your father.

Scar opened his mouth to speak, but then he held his voice. It took him a while to think of a proper answer.

-I have shamed myself.

-What did your mother sssay?

The prince's fangs reflected the light of the sun.

-Dare not even to mention her! Do you have any idea how she was looking at me? I have failed her…

The lion sighed and hung his head. Elkanah considered that he hadn't seen him in such a bad mood for a very long time. Taka was closely attached to his mother who, unlike Ahadi, always had time to spend with her younger offspring. Despite all of his cynicism, she was the only person whom he never wanted to upset.

-Ssscar… Taka, I am obssserving all of you closssely sssince you were little. Your father… he doesss not dessspise you!

-… but he loves my brother more than me!

A moment of silence proceeded. Then the snake made a long hiss, speaking with a voice filled with admonition.

-Jealousssy, I tell you. It will be the end of you, eventually. Your father, with all of hisss effort to be a good king, might really not be a perfect parent, but what harm did Mufasssa do to you?

Scar turned to face the horizon. He watched his brother, running vigorously through the savanna, applause by the king's cheers.

-Besides treating me like a cub, he did nothing… yet.

-And your father? Sssee that he did not exile you, even after what happened.

The lion sighed.

-Elkanah, it's just that I'm starting to feel that one day I'm simply going to lose my patience.

-In that cassse, have you consssidered… leaving the Pridelandsss?

The prince turned around looking as if he was offended.

-You must be joking! That is something I would never do! This is my home, this is the place where I belong. The Pridelands… are mine. I deserve to own them.

-Hmm, you are consciousss that your sssence of jussstice isss somewhat… ssstrange, don't you?

-Well in that case, ponder on this- why don't you wait until my father relieves you of your duties in favor of a hornbill and a baboon. Maybe then we will be able to agree on something like my sense of _justice_.

Scar collapsed to the ground with a loud thud, turning his back at the snake. He was feeling displeased. Elkanah, always feeling responsible for caring for peace especially within the royal family, crawled up and delicately climbed atop the prince's back.

-Get off of me! That hurts!

-Sss, no worriesss. Let me jussst give you a little backrub. So what are you going to do now, Ssscar?

-Mmm, what am I going to do? – the lion repeated calmly, soothed by the gentle movement of the reptile's body that eased him in his illness. – I intend to live. Here, in the Pridelands. Hidden among the shadows. I will wait patiently, for as long as I will be able. I just hope that my brother knows he better not step on the imprint I've been carrying since my birth…

-Jealousssy, prince. This isss the true caussse of your misssfortune. If you do not throw it out of your heart, it will alssso become the caussse of your demissse.

Scar yawned. He'd had enough of grim speculations. The more that it was now close to the time of his afternoon nap, and also because he hadn't anything to eat yet. He didn't even notice when Elkanah left. A moment later, he was already asleep.


	4. Talk

**AN: So, have you figured out if Elkanah's a good guy or a bad guy already? XD**

* * *

CHAPTER III – TALK

Days were passing by and the serpent was nowhere to be found. Simba almost forgot all about the unpleasant incident of meeting with him, until a certain evening. He was just on his way back from his patrol around the kingdom. He went inside the cave at Pride Rock and laid down on the floor just beside Nala. He thought that she was asleep, but his mate turned around and looked at him with a smile.

-Are the Pridelands at peace, my king?

-Eh, everything's in order, my queen. I think we're going to have a fertile rain season this year. How's Kiara doing?

-Oh, you know her. I can already barely catch up with her… Oh yeah, now I remember. I have something to tell you.

-Yes? What happened?

-I saw a black mamba near the hunting ground today.

-WHAT?

Simba almost jumped with surprise. His shriek of shock woke up half of the den. The lionesses, tired after a day of hunting, were now wriggling on the ground, groaning with discontent.

-Don't get aroused, Simba. The snake was harmless. It wasn't acting hostile towards anyone in the pride. I even talked to it…

-Nala, what did that serpent want from you?

-Well, nothing important, really. In fact I didn't quite understand him. He told me that we should establish a day in which the lions will go out to hunt while the lionesses will rest. He also babbled something about that the present situation isn't much different from how it looked like during Scar's times. Just as if he didn't know that you're the only male here… and that you already have a lot on your head. And besides, Scar was just a big idler, too…

The king paid serious attention to what she said.

-Listen to me. I don't want you talking to any more snakes, especially to that black mamba! My father always used to say that you can never trust those crafty reptiles.

-Ah, it's okay! You worry too much. Besides, how often do you see a black mamba around here anyway?

While she was saying that, Nala was already lying on the other side, half asleep. But Simba didn't think about going to sleep yet. Inside his head, one thought kept knocking about like a firefly over the leaf of a banana tree- _when was the last time that I've been on a hunt_?

* * *

**AN: Elkanah's main duty is to oversee the balance in the Pridelands. And when it comes to Simba, we never see him hunting- neither on screen nor in the fanfics I've read... Besides him every lion character is at least mentioned to hunt- even Scar. Now that's kind of out of balance for a lion, isn't it?**


	5. Hunt

CHAPTER IV – HUNT

On the next morning Simba got up right after sunrise. The lionesses were pretty surprised when he told them that they are to take the day off, leaving to run to the pastures just after he said that. After a short time, he saw a herd of gazelles that were grazing there. And thus his hunt began.

At first he was filled with enthusiasm- he didn't want to become satisfied with hunting down some older, weak specimen. Yet after his third or fourth attempt during which the animals managed to notice him sneaking up on them behind the grass every time and that he'd lost his element of surprise, he started to feel very downcast. As hard as he could, he tried to remember what Mufasa had once tired to teach him, but he just couldn't do it properly. Then he thought that the hunt might have not been such a good idea after all… He laid himself under a large tree in order to rest a bit before his next attempt, but suddenly he heard some sort of strange whisper.

-Hey you!

He turned his head, but saw no one.

-Hey you! The king of the jungle and the sssavana!

The voice was coming from behind the thicket. Simba rose to his feet and approached carefully.

-Come over here, o king of the jungle and the sssavana! Come! Come on!

The voice was telling him to follow it, going deeper and deeper into the dense bush. The lion started feeling unstably. Before him he noticed a clearing among the grass. He stuck his head between the last blades, he lowered his sight and saw… a warthog. Dithering in agonic convulsions. Fortunately it wasn't Pumbaa, but still the sight made a shiver go down Simba's back.

-Where are they, Sssimba?

Elkanah's voice could be heard near the carcass. After a moment the serpent crawled out from behind the thicket, staring straight into the eyes of the startled king.

-Where are they, my king of the jungle and the desssert and the sssavana? Where are thossse antelopesss and zebrasss, hippopotamusss even, which you usssed to eat when you were ssstill a young prince? Can you ssstill remember who would bring them to you?

-My father! – Simba roared in his irritation.

-Yesss! Mufasssa… Mufasssa the Hunter…

Elkanah began a strange dance upon the corpse of the dead pig. He withed along it's body, between the still twitching limbs, entwining the neck, the tusks…

-Mmm, it'sss sssweet tassste… The fresssh blood… of warthogsss, zebrasss, antelopesss… the tassste… of victory!

-What do you want, Elkanah? I'm not going to listen to you, just as I haven't listened before.

-Pawsss, fangsss, clawsss… Pawsss, fangsss and clawsss! Ha-ha, thessse are the thingsss I do not have, all I own are two sssmall teeth, yet I can ssstill get better prey than you, o king of the jungle, the desssert and the sssavana!

-Enough!

The snake halted and silenced. Before continuing, first he waited for Simba to calm down.

-You have been hunting sssince sssunrise, haven't you? That isss about… five hoursss! You are persssistent, that I mussst hand to you. Well, I would gladly ssshare my warthog with you, but I guesss that even you underssstand that tasssting it could prove to be very… unhealthy for you. I almossst feel sssorry for the vulturesss…

Simba had enough of that whole nonsense. He turned around and dived into the thick grass without uttering a word.

-Ha-ha, try to hunt a warthog, o king of the jungle and the sssavanna! They're easssy prey! Or maybe you prefer to return to Pride Rock with nothing but a few beatlesss and wormsss! Ha-ha! It would be good for you to take care that your daughter isss able to do a better job in the future!

The snake's mockeries died away above the plains, but not before falling deep into the memory of king Simba.


	6. Flashback 2

**AN: Again, we move a little back in time...**

* * *

FLASHBACK 2

Mufasa was lying in the shade of his cave. He was waiting to accept an audience that was just about to begin. Earlier that day, he'd sent for one of his advisors, the leader or rather an honorable governor of the snake kind, a skilled spy. The kind had a few important questions to ask him- ones that did not cease to bother him lately. He was carrying inside him some sort of strange feeling, a fear that he couldn't let go of. Awaiting his subordinate's arrival, he was lazily sharpening his claws over the surface of a rock. Dusk was beginning to fall and the lion was tired, but he'd promised to himself to take care of that matter before going to sleep. Soon he heard the flapping of wings, and into the cave there flew Zazu. He landed on the ground and, as usual, he bowed profoundly in his courteous manner.

-Sire! Elkanah, the Grand Overseer and the Governor of the Snakes, awaits asking you for an audience!

-He can come in.

-Yes, my lord.

The hornbill bowed yet again, afterwards leaving the den. After a moment a black mamba crawled inside, curled up before the face of the ruler and then greeted him, lowering it's head so deeply that it almost swept the dirt on the ground with it's tongue. Mufasa rose and nodded.

-Hail and ressspect to the Lord of the Beasssts, the Chief Lion and the King of the Jungle, the Desssert and the Sssavanna, from the whole tribe and housssehold of the snakesss!

-Welcome to you as well, Elkanah. Thank you for coming on such a short notice.

-It isss an honor to ssserve you, my king. Let my lord reveal to hisss humble ssservent the purpossse of why he was sssummoned.

Mufasa looked at his advisor with a serious expression.

-I called you to ask a few questions. It's about… - he sighed - … about my brother.

-Oh yeeesss? What isss it that you want to know, sssire?

-I want to know if Scar hasn't been acting strangely in the passed days. Tell me, have you perhaps heard about him contacting other snakes in any ways suspicious?

Elkanah looked surprised with such a question from the king.

-With usss? Uhm, jussst let me think for a while… To my knowledge he did not, as far as I know. Are you… sussspecting sssomething?

-Well, frankly, I don't know myself. He seems to be intentionally bothering me lately. Do you remember what he did in the day of Simba's presentation?

-Oh do I ever! A total lack of tact on hisss behalf…

-And even more than that. When I went to see him afterwards in order to inquire him about the reason of his absence, he practically despised me and my son, going so far as to even… - he paused. The serpent gazed at him closely.

-My lord, I can sssee that you are clearly disssturbed!

-You are right, Elkanah. I fear that my brother might be a threat to me. He's been competing with me since he was born and he always disliked me, but since Simba's birth he doesn't even bother to hide his aversion.

-Do you suspect… an asssasssination attempt?

Mufasa remained silent. He turned around and made a few steps towards the wall. For a moment, he stood submerged in his thoughts.

-First of all, I'm worried about Simba. It's hard to predict what Scar might be up to.

-In that cassse, my lord, you have my sssolemn asssertion that no black mamba has had any contactsss with the prince lately. Of that I can asssure you, as I sssupose that your concern liesss mostly with usss, venomousss snakes. I will ssspeak with the ressst of my kind though, and I will inform everyone to ssstay particularly alerted.

-Yes, that's what you should do. I hope that your tribe is conscious of the penalty that awaits those who plot against the monarchy.

-Perfectly consciousss, sssire.

Again the king hesitated with answering. Elkanah could sense that the thought was still bothering him. He crawled up closer to his ruler, himself having certain suggestions about him and his brother.

-My lord, I asssk for permission to ssspeak. I have persssonally alwaysss ressspected you highly as a ssstrong and wise monarch. Yet sssill I sssupose that you might want to look at your brother… from a bit different angle. He isss feeling left out- that you mussst underssstand. All hisss life he'sss been made to exissst in a ssstate of being permanently sssure that he will alwaysss be only sssecond after you. Jussst talk to him! Be the one who doesssn't only show how frigid he isss. Remind Ssscar that he isss a prince of these landsss after all! Here he may hunt whatever he hasss appetite for, drink to hisss heart'sss content from all of the Pridelandsss' waterholesss, he can even have every female he can posssibly dream of… And make him know it from you that as long as you are the king here, he will have plenty of everything. Who knowsss, maybe Ssscar doesssn't sssimply understand jussst how much fate hasss given him already?

Mufasa was listening to his advisor patiently, but throughout the years he'd made up his own opinion concerning his brother.

-Elkanah, I know him. He isn't interested in waterholes, harems or game. My brother is solely interested in power, and my duty is to make sure that even the prince knows his proper place within the pride. When the right time comes, he will become a servant of Simba, and of that he has to be fully conscious.

The snake waved his head. He also knew both of the brothers well. He knew that there was no real chance to make any kind of sympathy appear between them. He just hoped that Mufasa would not enrage his brother with anything too much, and also that Scar wouldn't do anything stupid as well.

-All right then, sssire. I will go to inform my tribe of your decreesss. I can sssee that you're already quite weary.

-You don't even know how much weary, Elkanah. I may not be king for as long as my father was, but believe me- it's no easy task to carry out.

-Ssso I believe, my lord. May you have a peaceful night. Accept my humble farewell as I depart.

The mamba bowed to the ground a second time, and then left Pride Rock without a word. Mufasa, exhausted, fell to the ground with a deep wheeze. A moment later his majordomo landed right beside him.

-Eh, Zazu… And what do you think, is it worth to trust that reptile governor?

The hornbill cleared his throat.

-Ehm… well, if you want to know _my_ opinion, sire… personally I wouldn't touch him with a six-foot pole.

Mufasa burst out laughing.

-Heh-heh… oh Zazu, Zazu…

The ruler of the Pridelands fell asleep before the rest of the pride laid themselves down for the night. He didn't have any idea about just how reasonable his fears really were.

* * *

**AN: Of course, this takes part just before Scar's coup. Too bad neither Mufasa nor Elkanah saw it comming. Who knows, maybe if the king found enough will in himself to speak with his brother peacefully, just like his serpent advisor suggested, things would have looked like differently... **


	7. Scheme

CHAPTER V – SCHEME

Zira was searching zealously through the dense grass. With her nose by the ground she sniffed intensively, looking for tracks in the sand. She lifted her head. Snakes do not leave a scent that could mark their presence, and there was no special noise, either. Where could he be? – she thought. The lioness was starting to lose her patience.

-ELKANAH!

Her roar echoed widely above the field, but there was no response. But despite that, a moment later the old huntress felt that something was slithering under her paws. The agile black mamba was slipping between them in a fast slalom. Zira wanted to walk over him, but the serpent would not cease to crawl on the ground beneath her.

-STOP IT AT ONCE!

Elkanah momentarily curled up and lifter his head at the height of her bared fangs.

-Welcome, Zzzira… I hear you, there isss no need for you to roar. You're looking well. Good hunting lately, isssn't it?

The lioness did not enjoy the snake's ironic tone at all.

-Silence, reptile! Don't you dare to mock me! You know very well that I have other matters to discuss with you.

-Oh, whence sssuch aggresssion? After all, everything isss going according to our plan.

-According to our plan? I can't remember how many full moons I've seen since you promised me that you would kill Simba! Do you call that a satisfying execution of the conditions of a deal?

Zira was very aroused. She growled and bared her fangs, plowing the dirt under her feet with her claws. Unlike her, Elkanah seemed pretty calm.

-But my dear Zzzira, haven't I told you that the perfect accomplishment of our plan requires time and preparation? A coup d'etat isssn't sssomething one can jussst carry out any day.

-Then tell me, Elkanah- what are you still waiting for?

-I am awaiting a proper moment. Believe me, it isss necesssary. Firssst I need to get clossse to the king, to earn hisss trussst. Then I will be able to convince him to prepare the path for your return while he isss ssstill alive… and to prepare the throne for your ssson.

-You better hurry with that trust earning of yours. I am starting to become very impatient!

-Oh believe me, I conssstantly in the effort. And by the way, once I've mentioned him, how'sss our future king doing?

-Kovu? He is perfectly trained. He has inside him the strength, the cunning and the will of revenge.

-That'sss it. Premature revenge, in my opinion.

-What do you mean by that?

-I sssee and hear much more that you think, Zzzira. I know that you haven't exactly kept all of the conditionsss of our agreement. You are preparing Kovu to asssassinate Sssimba, am I right?

-And even if so, why would it be any of your concern?

-Ah, Zzzira! An unwissse ssstep! Do you sssupose the lionessses from Pride Rock will let the throne be taken by a murderer?

-I do not care about them.

-While they should, Zzzira. They should. They are your own flesh and blood, after all.

Elkanah wrapped himself around the lioness' paw and back so fast that she didn't even have time to react. She tried to shake him off, but failed in her attempts. Finally, the snake spoke hissing right into Zira's ear.

-You fulfill your part of the deal and I'll fulfill mine. I hope that we agree on that. Remember that anyone can lie to you, but a ssserpent's word is sssomething fully trussstworthy. Now lisssten to me carefully. In sssome time I will hand over Sssimba's daughter into your pawsss. I'm counting on you to do what isss right with her. Or to be more precissse… your ssson, rather than you.

The mamba slid down from her back and disappeared among the shrub. Before Zira was able to turn around, he was nowhere to be found.

* * *

**AN: It might seem a bit confusing to see Elkanah acting in such an inconsistent manner. But to him, it isn't inconsistent. He takes care of the wellbeing of the Pridelands by all means necessary, only that he will do whatever he himself thinks is appropriate. Mufasa was a good king in his oppinion, so consequently Elkanah was eager to aid him. Simba is... well, not exactly a chip of the old block (he can't hunt, for example) and so the serpent's eyes turn towards someone stronger...**


	8. Competition

CHAPTER VI – COMPETITION

A singing voice echoed among the branches of the baobab tree. Or rather more, a howling voice. Other animals tended to stay away from this place, where many strange things often did happen. For example, unrecognizable noises could be heard…

-_NAAANTS INGONYAAA-AMA BAGITHI BABA! Sithiii, uhm ingonyama_! A LION comes to dees place, fader! O yeees, a lion comes to dees place…

Rafiki was alternately howling, sticking his fingers in fruit juice and smearing it over the bark. He had no idea that he was being watched. High above his head, a silent, hissing voice was whispering the same song.

- Sss… _Ingonyama… sssiyo nqoba_! A lion that we're going to conquer!

Elkanah had been attempting to sneak up on the old shaman for some time now. He still had unfinished business with him left from the times of Mufasa's reign, when he used to compete with the mandrill for the position of the king's main advisor. And now was a time when he had reasons to finally appear in his dwelling personally.

-That old fool… How could Mufasssa lisssten to sssomeone like that at all?

Rafiki changed the record and kept singing as he continued his painting work.

-_Tsamina-mina, e-e, waka-waka, ee-e… _O yeees, you old serpent!

Elkanah cringed when he heard those words. Did the shaman manage to discover his hiding spot? No, it was impossible. He had his back turned at him.

-_Waka-waka ee-e_, 'round the king a sna-ake… A-a, mamba…

Why's he scrawling on that tree? The stalking spectator decided to lean out from behind the leaves a bit and take a look on the shaman's painting. What he saw there was an image of… himself. And quite similar, too, only significantly shorter in length.

-_Ingonyama,_ _nengw' enamabala…_ Elkanah, _nengw' enamabala… _Elkanah, leave Simba and Nala…

It seemed that the aging ape was perfectly conscious of his efforts for gaining Simba's trust. Well, it was only another reason to finally get rid of him. Oh, will he stop that incessant howling already!

-Elkanah, leave Simba and Nala… Elkanah, bring me a banana! And since we've already mentioned it… He-he! I tink it's time for dinner!

Rafiki jumped away from his picture and came down from the baobab swinging on the branches, heading towards his larder.

-At lassst!

The snake has been waiting long for this moment. As soon as the other one disappeared, he crawled down from the higher parts of the tree and positioned himself on the trunk. He took a closer look at Rafiki's painting.

-Uh, I am much longer than that, you ssstupid monkey… Do you want a banana? Let me give you sssomething to eat. Wait a minute, which one ssshould I…

Elkanah gazed at the many fruits that were hanging all around. Not thinking much, he chose the one that was closest to him and stuck his venom fangs straight in it. He then injected inside it enough poison to kill a rhinoceros, let go of the fruit and spat with disgust.

-Pfu! Yuch, I hate vegetarian food…

He could already hear someone singing silently in the distance, so he swiftly slithered back up the branches of the baobab, hiding among it's leaves.

-_Asante sana, squash banana, wewe nugu, mimi hapana…_

Rafiki came back to his place with a bunch of bananas. He did not suspect anything. Elkanah observed as the old mandrill devoured the fruit one after one.

-Uu! Bot we do ave moch more dan just simple bananas over ere…

He reached out and grabbed one of the fruits that hung nearby. It was exactly the same one that his observer had poisoned. Rafiki took a bite and chewed it for a while, but soon he stopped. Just a moment later he was already spitting with fruit bitts all around hysterically, screaming from the top of his voice.

-WOO! GRUBBY, ROTTEN, FILTHY, DISGUSTING! YUCK, YUCK, YUCK!

Elkanah became concerned. He glared carefully as Rafiki took his cane and then started rinsing his mouth water from the calabash that was attached to it. Drinking and spitting. Drinking and spitting. Slower and slower every time. Finally, the stick falls from his hands and the old shaman collapses upon the surface of the baobab without a word. Elkanah observed him for another moment in order to be sure.

-Pffsss. Finally, that shut that big mouth of hisss.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for another late update. I didn't have Internet access during Christmas.**

**So, seems that Elkanah is taking the matters into his own... uh... Well, you get the point.  
**


	9. Flashback 3

FLASHBACK 3

A small, dark-brownish lion cub was jumping in the sun, playing with a mouse he'd caught just a few moments ago. He was grabbing it and then letting it go again, purring and growling with delight. His father laid beside him on the ground, being significantly irritated that day, and the whelp's squealing was giving him a headache.

-Shut up… shut up already… - he growled silently through clenched teeth.

He had many matters on his mind right now, and all of them were unpleasant. That was also because his son, Nuka, wasn't only annoying. He was born a very sickly lion, and additionally a certain unfortunate accident caused him to be a bit… abnormal in comparison to his peers. His father just swung his paw at him a little too hard once, that's all. The memory of his glorious triumph over Mufasa, his ascension to the throne at Pride Rock and the joy of having a descendant that he felt when Zira was still pregnant seemed extremely distant to him now. The things that surrounded him at the moment were the hyenas' stink, the cub's squeak and that cursed, awful drought…

-WOO-HOO! Scar, guess what!

The fact that his son addressed him by the name did not concern him much. The whelp simply picked it up from his mother and the other members of the pride, whom he'd failed to teach to speak of him as of their "king". But there was another thing that was driving him insane.

-I hate guessing games… you scrawny little…

-LOOK SCAR! I caught a mouse, I caught it all by myself! Look at it, c'mon!

-I am simply charmed…

_And he is to be my successor? __**He**__? That haggard parody of a feline? No, this cannot happen – _thought the ruler. – _I need to think of something, I have to get rid of him… Only how would I do that?_

-Scar! DAAAD! It's biting me ! Ouch!

Oh, the disgrace! Enough, this has to happen today. Quickly. While Zira's still out hunting.

-Listen here, Nuka… - Scar spoke baring his fangs in a grin, lifting up from the rock he was lying on. – I was wondering if you might be interested in finding out if the mouse can swim?

-Yeah! Yeah!

The cub started jumping around enthusiastically. He had the tendency to do that quite often, what always made his father mad.

-Fine. In that case why don't you take your prey and we'll go and check it out, okay?

Nuka, waving his head, grabbed the rodent's tail with his teeth and began to skip towards the waterhole like a rabbit.

-Oooh… Wait up!

Scar ran up to his son and picked him up by the nape with his mouth. He walked slowly as the whelp wriggled and tossed, hanging from the king's jaws.

-Ffop ffuirming, you little bwat!

-What did ya fay, Fcar?

-Uh… Nofing! Nofing at all…

It wouldn't take long before all of this would be over, just let them get to the waterhole. Alas, after she comes back from her trip, Zira will have to bear the hardships of another pregnancy…

-Hold it! – a sudden hiss came from behind the rocks. Scar haled and looked around nervously.

-Wad! W-what wav vat? – Nuka seemed to be shivering with fear. Suddenly, in the middle of their path, a horrible giant snake appeared.

-WAD! It'f a cobwa! A cobwa!

-Drop the cub, king.

Scar gasped loudly, sat down and let go of Nuka who fell to the ground with a loud thud, still yelping in panic with a mouse hanging from his teeth.

-It'f a cobwa! A weal cobwa!

-Ohhh, that's no cobra! It's a black mamba!

The lion took his son's prey from his mouth and then opened his own. He wanted to devour the mouse, but the serpent swiftly jumped at him and snatched it straight from his paw. Scar growled.

-You are testing my patience, Elkanah…

The reptile answered after swallowing the rodent.

-Don't you sussspect that there isss a good reassson for me to do ssso, Ssscar? Tell me, where exsssactly are you taking your ssson?

-Nuka? Why, he and I are simply going to splash around in the waterhole a bit. After all, the weather is quite scorching, isn't it?

-I know you better than that! You bessst leave your ssson alone. Better go and practice pouncing with him or sssomething. He might ssserve your pride more than you think in the future.

-Oh I don't suppose he'll… OOW!

Scar groaned, having his tail pulled specifically hard and suddenly by Nuka. He then roared at him so loud that it made the whelp jump back and hide behind a rock. Elkanah turned his head.

-Sssee? In my opinion, you are being much too harsh for him.

-I can show you just how much more harsh I can still be if you really want it!

-Calm down, your majesssty! I know that you have more important thingsss to do than fighting snakesss.

-The most important thing I have to do is maintaining my power, and if you ask me, with that meager, haggard furball the future looks quite pathetic.

-Oh Ssscar, but aren't you the king after all? Who sssaid that Nuka isss the one who hasss to be your successor? I sssupose you yourssself despissse the cussstom of giving heritage to the firssstborn. And I am alssso sure that Zzzira would be more than happy to accept another litter..

-Don't you try to school me. Of course to you it all seems obvious, but yet in many matters you are indeed mistaking. It's all because of this cursed drought! I'm pondering over the idea of sending part of my lionesses, with Zira leading, to the jungle for the time of the biggest crisis. So as you can see, I have more important things to take care of than nursing little brats.

-Figuresss. I sssupose that you'll do whatever you consider isss right no matter what.

-Of that you can be sure.

-But even if ssso, I implore you to lisssten to me, you highnesss. – The serpent approached Scar what made the latter move back with disgust. Elkanah lowered his vice to a whisper. – Don't you do Nuka any harm. Whether you accept it or not, he isss ssstill your ssson. Give your throne to whoever you pleassse, jussst leave the cub in peace. Do not shatter the order of the circle of life.

-Ha! I do not believe in any of the fairytales from my father's stories.

-Then believe in the duty you carry as king!

Scar chuckled and turned his back at the snake.

-I know the duties of a king perfectly.

He walked over to the stone behind which Nuka was still hiding.

-Awww, is the little lion afraid of the big, bad mamba? Don't worry, Nuka- daddy's here to protect you. Come, let's go home. We better be there before mommy comes back from the hunt. We don't want her to become nervous again, now do we?

He grabbed his son with his teeth afterwards quickly disappearing from the range of Elkanah's sight. The reptile remained there with his feeling of insecurity.

-Uh. He'sss no good for a babysssitter, that'sss for sure…

* * *

**AN: Well what do you know, Elkanah's a pro-life activist sometimes... XD**


	10. Advice

CHAPTER VII – ADVICE

Simba was full. With a lot of delight, he was licking the leftover giraffe blood from his muzzle. That hunt had certainly been successful for the lionesses, he thought. Now having a moment to rest, he laid down on a small clearing near Pride Rock. From that position he was able to clearly see the female members of his pride as they slept in the light of the blazing sun. Among them was also his daughter, Kiara. As he was relaxing, he failed to notice a snake that crawled right by his side.

-Sss, welcome, my liege!

Simba jumped up in surprise.

-Oh, Elkanah! You again? Do you always have to sneak up on me like that?

-There isss nothing I can do about it. After all, I am a ssserpent. And I would advise you to be more careful, sire. The fact that you've jussst had dinner doesss not permit you to act without caution.

-And that's something you know much about, don't you?

-Don't be upssset with me for trying to protect you, your majesssty. Ssso… I sssee it wasss the lionesesss' turn to get the food yet again, hmm? I ssstill uphold the opinion that all lionsss should hunt, as it isss ssset it the natural order…

-Uh, don't start that again, okay? Didn't I bring a mongoose last week?

The snake gasped with admiration, thought Simba felt that is probably wasn't very sincere.

-Why of courssse I remember! That wasss a… terrific mongoose! Now don't get me wrong, sssire. I think it'sss good that the lionessesss are practicing their professsion. There'sss jussst thisss one sssmall matter that bothersss me…

The king put his head down on the ground. He wasn't it the mood for taking advices.

-Uh, what is it now?

Elkanah hisses straight into his ear.

-What I meant to sssay isss that all lionessesss hunt… except for one.

Simba looked at him seriously.

-You're talking about…

-Kiara, yesss. Don't you think that her time hasss finally come, my lord?

-Listen up, Elkanah. Life has taught me to be cautious, especially if it concerns cubs. I think that Kiara still has to spend some time under my supervision. You know about all of the dangers that surround us. Stampeding herds of antelope, for example, or the rhinoceros, and even… other lions. Especially other lions!

-Oh, I am perfectly consciousss of that. But wouldn't you agree that not letting her unfold her wingsss isss actually harming that young dove? Look at her. She surely doesss love you, but all of that conssstant sssurveillance… Don't you think that it'sss ssslowing up her progresss?

-No, not at all.

-Well one thing'sss for sure- you're not gaining her sssympathy with it.

The king turned with offence.

-What can you know about it?

-Sssimple. I know because I ssspoke to her.

-What? And she didn't tell me about it?

-Ah, sssire… You sssay that you know your daughter and even dessspite that you sussspect her of being up for reporting to you her every sssingle action?

Simba wanted to answer but his irritation got the best of him. He lifted his eyes towards Pride Rock. Kiara wasn't asleep. She was playing with one of the other lionesses, chasing her and pouncing around. Unfortunately, the serpent was right- his daughter was no longer the small, delicate cub she used to be.

-Eh… I'll think about it later. For now, I have other things to worry about. First I need to rest, and then I'm off to visit Rafiki. Did you know that he's sick?

Those words made the serpent shake.

-Sssick! What do you mean he'sss sssick?

-Well, you know. He ate something rotten. He says he's treating himself with herbs, he's still got to spend some time in bed but he'll be okay.

-That'sss… awful!

Elkanah said that without a twinge of false. He failed to accomplish his plan, he thought, but at least he made the shaman fall out of the game for some time. Now Simba will be open to his suggestions. Then all it takes will be to inform Zira, and maybe one beautiful day Kovu will catch himself a future queen during one of his hunts.

-Well sssire, I guesss I better be on my way then.

-Be well, old crawler.

-You too, my lord… and remember- you will find out jussst how much joy it will cause to sssee your daughter bringing you in her jawsss the dinner she'd caught for you…

* * *

**AN: So, Elkanah did not manage to get rid of Rafiki, his rival. But at least he convinced Simba to let Kiara go on her first lone hunt. Well, we know what happened later, and it's all a part of the snake's plan. So I suppose you've figured it out already- he isn't distorting the canon plot, only delicately pushing it forward on various occasions. But how's this going to end? That still remains a secret.**


	11. Retreat

CHAPTER VIII - RETREAT

The jungle might have been a beautiful place during the day, but after dusk even the bravest animals that lived there sometimes felt the hair on their backs raise from fear. The wildest noises and strange shadows filled it, all kinds of dangers lurked behind every corner.

But Kovu did not pay any attention to that. His heart was full of deep sorrow. His pride had rejected him, his mother accused him of his brother Nuka's death, king Simba along with all the other inhabitants of the Pridelands despised and banished him, separating from his beloved Kiara… All that plus the fresh scar on his face that burned him so strong that he was close to going crazy. All he wanted was to run, to escape as far as he could from the land that all his life gave him nothing but pain. In his haste he went over hills, torn down tree trunks and broad puddles. He jumped on a big boulder that stood in his way with ease, not even noticing that there was something lying on top of it. Towards the careless lion there suddenly sprung a big black mamba with her mouth open, emitting a gruesome hiss. Kovu retreated terrified, only to slide down the tall rock a moment later, hitting the ground with his back with a loud thud.

-WOOH! Oww…

From the top of the boulder the snake gazed at him, turning his head.

-Kovu, Kovu… Aren't you venturing through thisss foressst a bit too hassstily, my boy?

-Oh, it's you, Elkanah? Wait, just lemme get up. I almost broke my spine…

-I presssume that what you are risssking here isss more than jussst your ssspine…

-Uh, what do ya mean by that?

-What do you mean what do I mean? Where, for goodnesss' sssake, are you going, kid?

Kovu just sat down on the ground, shook the grass off his mane and lowered his head.

-I sssupose you don't know that yourssself, hmm? Go on, convince it.

-Yes, Elkanah… actually I _don't_ know where I'm going. And is there even a place where I _can_ go?

-Persssonally, I would advise you to ssstay right where you are now.

-Don't be ridiculous. There's nothing left for me here. The king exiled me, my brother's dead, my mother hates me…

-Your mother hasss done a great missstake, very much like Sssimba hasss… She isss blinded by her lussst for revenge. He on the other hand atemptsss to be as ssstrong and proud as Mufasssa, only that he lacksss hisss level of wisdom. While your brother sssuffered death on hisss own demand… You do know about that, don't you?

-I don't know anything anymore…

-Nonsssense! Lisssten to yourssself! What are you afraid of? Isss that how a lion actsss?

Kovu could not be comforted. He turned his head being greatly troubled.

-All my life I've been an outcast. I guess it's going to stay that way.

-Oh, Kovu…

Elkanah crawled down from the rock. He started fawning against the lion's front paw.

-But you know perfectly that there isss ssstill sssomeone over there that hasss not cassst you away… Sssomeone… clossse to you…

-Ehh… You mean Kiara?

-Of courssse! You and her are two piecesss of the sssame puzzle. Without you, the circle of life cannot turn properly. Your familiesss are at the ssstate of war, a tragedy hangsss by a thread…

-And what do you think I can do about it?

-Easssy- you can go and find Kiara! Become a sssign of unity for that torn lion pride…

-You think so? You think that she still… wants me around?

-Sss… Kiara doesss not believe that you wanted to kill her father! Anyone with at leassst a bit of reassson can underssstand that it wasss all Zira's fault.

-Is that… is that really true?

-Oh Kovu, I can ssseee more than you. I know both Sssimba and Zira alike, and above all… I alssso know Kiara.

The young lion jumped to his feet. Elkanah's words gave him some extra hope.

-Which means… You're telling that there is still a chance for our love?

-Your _love_? That may be. I firssstly believe in ressstoring the order within the circle of life. I believe in you… and in her, as well.

-In that case… what do you say I should do?

-Oh, my boy… but you already know that perfectly. Go back! Go back to your… _love_.

The lion turned towards where he came from. There was nothing that encouraged him to return… except for Kiara. And that was a strong enough reason.

-Okay. I'll go.

-Then _go_! Go, before it'sss too late!

Elkanah was already yelling at Kovu as he was disappearing in the dense jungle. Despite everything, his plan still had a chance of success.

-Go. Go, my prince. I'll sssee you at Pride Rock.

* * *

**AN: Elkanah has the ability to appear in the right place at the right time to shape the events according to his will, doesn't he? Has anyone of you guessed what he wants to achieve in the end?**


	12. Punishment

CHAPTER IX – PUNISHMENT

The raging river below howled down everything, but it could not howl down her thoughts.

Betrayed… Betrayed by _everyone_. The rage she felt was without limit. First Kovu, the heir of Scar, turned away from what she'd been preparing him all his life. He caused Nuke's death… And now, when he jeopardized her perfectly elaborated attack at Pride Rock, all of the lionesses fallowed him and that pathetic spawn of Simba! Everyone, including Vitani…

All of these thought rattled inside Zira's head as she hung above the cliff. She was firmly attached to the rock with her claws, standing upon a narrow ledge with her hind legs. Above her head, Kiara was stretching out a helping paw, but Zira didn't even want to look there. She just had enough of everything. This is the end- she thought. Her plans of vengeance had failed. Well, at least now she would be able to join her beloved Scar…

-Sss… Zzziraaa…

The serpent crawled out from among the fissures. He was filled with anger, but the lioness didn't even pay attention.

-Zzzira… you have not kept the conditionsss of our agreement… You are an obssstacle for the harmony of thisss land. It's time for your reward.

She did not look at him. She hardly even felt it as he plunged his venom fangs into her leg. But her muscles did feel that, and they failed to withstand it. Her hind legs slid down from the edge of the ledge. Claws were scratching at the surface of the rock but they were also unable to hold her weight. She fell filled partially with hate and partially with disdain towards all that she was leaving in this world.

* * *

**AN: So it wasn't a suicide!**

**... but what now?**


	13. Flashback 4

FLASHBACK 4

From inside the cave at Pride Rock there came a sounds of munching. Scar was joyfully ripping the meat off a buffalo's leg- nowadays a rare delicacy in the Pridelands. He thought that he should send his congratulations for a successful hunt to Sarabi. Despite her age, the ex-queen was still almost as good as Zira. Heh-heh, and the latter better not find out that he thinks so… That would have caused quite a fight. The lion gulped up another bite, afterwards raising his head from the prey.

-Come on in, Elkanah! You mustn't lurk in doorways. Don't you know it's rude?

The snake became irritated with having his presence revealed, and also with the way Scar spoke with his back turned at him.

-Do you want a piece of buffalo heart? Here, I still got some of it left.

With an accurate toss of his head, Scar threw behind him a blood-soaking scrap of meat, making it fall surprisingly close to the serpent.

-Er… Thanksss sssire, but I think I'll passs. I wonder how isss it that you can jussst lie here filling up your ssstomach while the ressst of your sssubjects sssuffer from sssevere famine.

The king turned around from his meal. Blood dripped from his long goatee and his muzzle had small shreds of meat on it.

-Oh, do cut that out, will you? Why must everyone continue to make me nervous all the time? If it aren't the hyenas, it's the lionesses. If it aren't the lionesses, it's black mambas! It this some kind of a widespread plot against me?

-Don't act like you do not sssense the gravity of the sssituation. The Pridelandssss are ssslowly dying under your rule, Taka.

-Silence! You know perfectly that I have not been using that name for years!

-Exsssactly. You changed it ssso that it might remind you of all the failed attemptsss to outrun your late brother. Now it should remind you that on that way you are ssstill quite far away.

Scar pounced at Elkanah as a hunter towards his prey. His roar filled up the cave, his emerald eyes were filled with rage.

-You little swindler… Not only do you have the audacity to bother me in my meal, but now you attempt to throw your blasphemies at me?

-Calm down, your majesssty! I come to discusss politicsss!

-Then stick to politics, if you have any value for your life!

-It'sss about the hyenasss. Thossse beastsss are ruining our land. I'm not even mentioning the drought, but their clansss alone are devouring more food than all the other animalsss together!

-And what do you suppose I can do about it, Elkanah? Should I order them to start eating themselves?

-Don't be rediculousss. You know that they're the caussse why the herdsss have ran away.

-What, is your stomach rumbling? You can still try a piece of that buffalo heart! Others consider it to be a big treat, although I myself have never liked it very much…

-Sssire! Your sssubjectsss are dying of hunger! Even the hyenasss themselvesss are ssstarting to become disssturbed! Doesssn't that concern you at all?

-Ha-ha, and why should it? The hyenas are under my command. Do you want to find out? I can call for them to come here at once if you're really so worried about them to be properly fed…

-I have had enough of your cynicisssm! Can't you sssee that the alliance with those unsssatiate poachers is dessstroying the Pridelandsss? I can asssure you that if you do not do sssomething quickly, one day it will alssso dessstroy _you_!

Scar did nothing to answer such an accusation. At least not at first. Later, however, he acted very swiftly- he jumped towards the snake and crushed him to the floor, putting his paw upon the reptile's neck. Elkanah was suffocating, feeling the sharp claws of a furious lion on his scaly skin.

-SSS! Hhhh… shh…

-Listen to me you old, black eyed piece of garbage with a split tongue! If you crawl over here with your so-called advices ever again, I will bite your head off personally and make sure that the hyenas eat the rest of your useless body! Maybe then you'll finally understand that I keep those idiots around for a reason! _Do you understand what I'm saying_?

The mamba already saw darkness covering the world around him when Scar kicked him with all his strength, making the snake fall to the ground at the entrance to the cave.

-Out! – said the king, triumphantly returning to his buffalo leg. But when he was about to sink his teeth in it once more, the snake with a loud hiss spat venom at the meat in such a large measure as he was capable off, rendering it inedible. He was furious.

-A PLAGUE ON YOU AND ON ALL OF YOUR REIGN! IT WILL NOT BE LONG BEFORE YOU'LL CEASSSE TO POLLUTE THISSS LAND WITH YOUR PRESSSENCE! MAY THE VULTURESSS TEAR YOUR FLESH AND LET YOUR BONESS BLEECH IN THE DESSSERT SSSUN, TAKA!

The lion roared.

-Shenzi! Banzai! ZIRAAA! Get over here at once! Rip that crawler apart, that's an order!

There was no end to the screaming, but it was already too late. Elkanah ran off, sorrowful and unsure about the future run of the circle of life.

* * *

**AN: So he had also tried to save the Pridelands in more 'conventional' ways, too... Unfortunately, then he failed. But what will happen now?**


	14. End

CHAPTER X – END

Once again the sun was shining bright above the Pridelands. It was the beginning of a very unique day. The whole land was thrilled after they heard the news about princess Kiara, who has announced to be expecting her first cub to be born. Guests have been coming from all corners of the kingdom to deliver their congratulations to her and Kovu.

Amongst them, also Elkanah showed up to pay tribute. Firstly, he greeted an old acquaintance, the shaman Rafiki, who had just recovered from a serious sickness. But the snake did not want to lose his time for too long. At the entrance to the cave, he saw Timon and Pumbaa. The two had been gazing at him suspiciously from afar.

-Ey, Pumbaa. Look- it's that crawler who's been slithering 'round Simba's tail for a long time now. Ya think we should let'em in?

-Oh Timon, you're startin' to overreact. If the crawler came to see Kiara, so what? Ya know he's a different kinda crawler. And besides, today's a happy day and everyone is welcome to congratulate the princess.

The warthog silenced as Elkanah approached. He didn't even turn his head to look at them as he went by, and they did not block his passage. But as soon as they breathed with relief, the snake turned around and hissed straight in their faces.

-For you, it'sss MISSSTER crawler, _underssstood_?

The warthog and the meercat waved their heads, laughing awkwardly, and Elkanah went inside the cave without another word.

Kiara and Kovu were lying at an honorable spot, engaged in a friendly conversation with a few lionesses, former Outsiders. Vitani, who was slowly getting over the loss of her mother, was also there. The females were paying respect to their former pridemember who brought them back to their fatherland without the need for a devastating war to be waged. And they looked significantly better since their return. After they were finished, Elkanah crawled up to the pair of royal lions and bowed before them profoundly.

-Sss… greetingsss and highessst ressspect from all of the ssserpent kind, dear Kiara and Kovu. And may your firssst child… be a masssculine child.

Such a formal way of welcoming made them both laugh sincerely. The snake also smiled delicately and then suddenly wrapped himself around Kiara's waist, causing her to shriek with surprise.

-Elkanah! Watch it! That tickles!

-Sss… worry not, princesss. I can feel your cub.

-Re… really?

-Oh, yesss! It'sss a ssstrong one.

Kiara looked at Kovu with a smile while the serpent let her loose and hung from the prince's neck. His long body was now joining the two lions like a rope.

-You are one!

The royal pair were still gazing at each other smiling, and as he was holding them Elkanah spoke to Kovu.

-And as for you… you have done a great work, prince! I congratulate you!

-I should be the one thanking you, Elkanah. You helped me a lot. I already told everything to Simba. You can be sure to have respect and gratitude in this pride.

The snake crawled down to the ground, letting the lovers go, and then made another bow.

-I require nothing more but to ssserve the good and order of the circle of life.

They kept on talking joyfully for a moment, but as there were other waiting in the line to congratulate the young mates, Elkanah said his farewell and left the cave. He went towards the top of the rock. Bathing in the sunbeams, in great self-content, there laid king Simba. The serpent stood before him and gave his respect.

-Welcome, your majesssty.

-Welcome Elkanah, Governor of the Snakes and my advisor.

-On thisss joyful day you too should be congratulated becaussse of your first grandchild, sssire.

The lion gasped deeply. It seemed that something was bothering him despite of the celebration.

-Ehh… To be frank, I suppose I am the one who owes something to you, my friend. I have lost my trust for others throughout the years. Sometimes I really had good reasons to do so… and sometimes it was my mistake. In your case, what I did was wrong. You helped us a lot. I'm sorry for not trusting you, Elkanah.

-Oh, but sssire…

The snake crawled up on Simba's back with sympathy and then laid his head among his red mane. The two gazed together upon the whole vast Pridelands.

-Eventually, harmony mussst triumph in the circle of life. Thusss isss the natural consequence of thingsss.

Simba was looking at the sky.

-Yes… and how lucky we are that's true. At last, we are all one.

-And a bright future standsss open before usss… I have to share a certain feeling of mine with you, Sssimba. Persssonally I think that Kovu isss going to be and exssselent king, and hisss ssson- an even better one.

Simba frowned upon hearing those words.

-Elkanah… I also got something to tell you. The pride doesn't know yet. I'm sure you'll be happy to hear that Nala and I have decided to have another litter. With enough luck… I will have an heir of my own.

The black mamba on top of the king's head lead out a prolonged hiss.

-Oooh Sssimbaaa… But the circle of life isss full of mysssteries and uncertainty, don't you think? Lisssten to me carefully, if you may. Now it'sss my turn to ssspeak.

Elkanah wrapped around Simba's neck like a collar, whispering straight into his ear.

-I need to fulfill the conditionsss of a certain agreement that I have made. You sssee, a sssneke's word isss a sssacred thing… The circle of life will have to roll… _without you_, mongoose-hunter!

The king didn't even have time to react. He only growled silently as Elkanah bit him in the muzzle. The world around him turned, everything went black. Simba felt the venom in his veins as it filled his body… He attempted to kick the serpent down from his body, but in his blind fury he made a step in the wrong direction. They both fell down from the top of Pride Rock.

A great unrest started among the animals. Kiara and Kovu left the cave, ran down and tried to squeeze through the horde that was crowding around. Nala also stood there, weeping in despair.

-Nala! What happened? – Kovu screamed.

The queen was barely able to answer.

-Simba… It's Simba!

Kovu pushed through the crowd. It was true- Simba was really lying there, battered all over. Kiara was already cuddled over his body, crying silently.

-_Noo!_

The young prince's roar made the other animals silence and lower their heads to the ground in grief. Everyone had their eyes fixed at the wounded king's face. It was twisted with pain. For a brief moment, Simba slightly opened his eyes, taking a last look at the sky.

-Father…

He said nothing more. A heavy silence covered Pride Rock. Only Rafiki's angry shout tore it apart.

-It's YOUU!

Using his cane, the shaman managed to pull Elkanah from under the dead king's head. The snake was still wrapped around his neck. He coughed silently and everyone stood back.

-It was you who did it, you traitor! – screamed the mandrill.

-Sss… eh-eh… Yesss, it wasss me. You have never underssstood the nuancesss of the circle of life for which I did thisss, Rafiki.

-The circle o' life… and death!

After saying that, the shaman smashed Elkanah's head with his staff. All the animals looked at each other, greatly anxious. A lot were crying.

-I told ya, I told ya… - Timon kept on saying through tears.

-So… so who's going to be the king now? – asked a giraffe.

Rafiki, the sage of the Pridelands, already knew that. He pointed the new ruler with his cane, and at one everyone turned their eyes at him.

-Kovu will be de king.

The young lion looked around, frightened. There were still fresh tears on his cheeks. He wasn't ready for this.

-Please, don't sentence me to this, not now…

-You proved yourself to be worthy, Kovu. You must be strong now. – Rafiki stated firmly, putting his hands on the lion's shoulders. – You are the mate of de queen, de blood from Simba's blood, de blood from Mufasa's blood… You are de heir. You must take your place in de circle of life.

Kovu did not answer. He was submerged in sadness and uncertainty.

-Listen to me, everyone! – called the shaman. – De king is dead! Long live de new king! Kovu!

And then such an uproar lifted above the Pridelands that it caused the young lion's legs to shake. Rafiki pointed at the top of the rock for him. Reluctantly, step by step, Kovu ascended it. The scar on his eye burned harder than ever. His roar was long and filled with pain. Just behind him, Kiara stood hanging her head down sorrowfully. This is how another unfinished cycle of things became closed- the legacy of both Mufasa and Scar became one, making place for a new order that rose from the ashes. This is how the circle of life and death keeps turning.

And all that because of one snake…

THE END

* * *

**AN:**** Now don't tell me you didn't see this comming... Hats off to Sandydragon, who guessed exactly what was going to happen XD.**

**So this is my version of the events that shows a good conclusion to the LK story. Since I don't like Simba very much, naturally I wanted him removed. Well, maybe not exactly dead, but still I think that Kovu should become king.  
**

**Oh, and Elkanah's phraze about the 'masculine child' is an obvious reference to 'The Godfather', if anyone wondered.  
**

**So I know I wrote this to be the end, but there's one flashback left for me to publish. I only need to translate it yet, as it still remains written in it's initial, Polish form.  
**


	15. Flashback 0

**AN: Did anyone want some backstory? Well here's a prequel flashback for you, the real final chapter of this fic.**

* * *

FLASHBACK 0

Snakes do not accept to be governed. They are not like elephants, hyenas or antelopes- they .do not live in packs and usually exist autonomically. Their only superior is the Lion King, the ruler of all the animals. For delivering his will to the others and for representing the whole serpent kind, a strongest black mamba is chosen- the snake that is the most venomous and dangerous among all. This particular unit is called a Governor- his assignment is to stand in front of the king on behalf of his race, to announce his orders and also to watch over the order in the land. And also- in cases of need- to uphold that order using all means necessary. Sss… Such is our ancient duty, and you, my son, have to be fully conscious of that.

Engaddi Blacktongue, the Governor of the Snake Kind, the Grand Overseer and advisor for the king of the Pridelands, spoke in his usual formal tone. His son, Elkanah, listened to all of his father's teachings carefully, as he was to become his successor someday. Even though he was the largest and the strongest of his sons, he was still almost a half shorter than his old and experienced parent.

Right now they were both sitting on a hill near Pride Rock. They came her together in order to stand before the king. From the top, sitting among the bushes, they observed the lionesses as they were lazily bathing in the sun, still having a watchful eye on their overly active cubs that were pouncing around, constantly exercising to become the fiercest hunters of the savannah someday. Engaddi was especially observing two young lions in the group.

-Sss… My son, take a look at the pride. Can you spot two male cubs? The ones who constantly wrestle with each other?

Elkanah strained his eyes. There was a lot of whelps running around, but two of them were specifically zealous in fighting with each other. One of them was brownish gold, the other, on the contrary, had a hazel fur that at some places darkening into pitch black.

-Father, are you talking about thossse two over there by the rock?

-Sss, yes, Elkanah. Take a close look at them. They are the sons of king Ahadi. The one with the brighter fur is going to become the future ruler of these lands.

The young snake was surprised by his father's words.

-But how can they be brothersss? The difference in their looksss isss ssso big! No wonder the darker one isss trying to bring the other down, sssince he isss not the one who wasss chosen to become king.

-Sss, be careful with your judgment. Both cubs are the king's offspring and we must have respect for one as well as the other. The order of the circle of life depends on it.

-Of courssse, father.

Both of the snakes crawled down from the hill. They came out from behind the grasses in order to be clearly seen by the lionesses who stood guard. After passing a few of them, a female with particularly dark fur spoke to them gently, causing the reptiles to halt.

-Welcome Engaddi, Governor of the snakes. Is this not the first time when you come to Pride Rock bringing… company?

-Uru…

The old mamba tuned to face the lioness, making a profound bow. Elkanah did the same, even though he didn't know who she was.

-Sss, hail and respect, my queen! It is truly fortunate to meet you. It is my honor to introduce to you primarily my son and successor, Elkanah.

The lioness nodded with a delicate smile as the young snake, a bit nervous, bowed down before her again.

-Thus I welcome you as well Elkanah, son of Engaddi. May you imitate your father's loyal and devoted service, similarly to how you resemble him in your outer look.

-It shall be an honor to ssserve you, my queen.

The conversation was interrupted by an angry shriek. It looked like the fight that was taking place nearby has just ended. A dark lion cub with emerald eyes ran up to Uru and then laid down upon her front paws with an dissatisfied expression. The second, golden one walked towards them slowly with triumph in his eyes.

-I win again!

-This is not fair! You jumped on my back!

-Well, maybe you shouldn't have turned your back at me?

-I will surprise you yet, you'll see!

The female laughed, attempting to comfort her son.

-Oh Taka, don't worry. Wait a moment, you got your mane all messed up!

Uru licked the cub's head as he laid in her embrace, gazing at his brother with offence. The snakes waited, but their business was neither with the queen, nor her children.

-Sss, may I be permitted to ask a question, your majesty. Is my lord present in his home?

-Ahadi…? Yes… he's waiting… in the cave – Uru answered as she was washing little Taka's back.

Engaddi and Elkanah bowed, afterwards leaving to crawl towards the top of Pride Rock.

-Mufasa! Come back here, leave them alone! It's time for your bath as well – the queen called her older son.

-But mom, those were snakes! Why are they going to where dad is? Aren't they going to hurt him?

-No, they're not. Get over her I tell you.

The king was sitting in the shade. His eyes shone among the blackness of his mane like two stars on the midnight sky. He was expecting them.

-Come in, Engaddi Blacktongue. You are right welcome here, my Grand Overseer. Has fate been kind for the snake family? Who is this you bring to me? Come closer, please.

So they stood before the king. He was a mighty lion with bright fur, but his head was covered with a large, ebony mane. The two reptiles bowed profoundly in front of him.

-Sss! Hail and respect to you, sire! May your pride prosper just as the serpent kind, oh king of the jungle, the desert and the savannah! Let me introduce to you my son, Elkanah, the one whom I have chosen to be my successor and the future advisor for the great kings of the Pridelands.

Ahadi looked at the young snake with content.

-Well, I see that you finally decided which one of your many children shall be the one to replace you, my old friend! Elkanah, I hope you will be as noble a servant of law and order in the circle of life as your father was.

-There isss nothing I desire more, your highnesss.

-You need to meet Mufasa as soon as possible. When I leave to reside among the stars, he'll be the one who you shall serve.

Engaddi spoke on his son's behalf.

-My lord, we've already met the queen on our way here. Your sons were there as well. Sss… I hope everything's fine with them.

-Oh, quite fine. Mufasa is growing fast. He will be a strong and proud monarch. Just as he should be.

Elkanah considered that the king's answer was not full, so he quickly asked another question.

-And what about Taka?

Immediately he noticed that both Ahadi and his father gazed at him, surprised.

-Taka? Why are you asking about _him_?

-Ech, exssscuse me sire, I only wanted to know… if your sssecond ssson isss alssso doing as well as the firssst.

-He's doing fine. I can't understand how come you are concerned with it. Mufasa is my successor and your future ruler, so he is the one who you should be interested in right now.

Engaddi, disturbed, attempted to protect his son.

-Sss! My lord, please, do not take any offence. He is still young and inexperienced, he doesn't know much about protocol.

Ahadi looked at the two snakes passionlessly.

-Teach him to serve well and work with commitment, Blacktongue. This is all that I still require of you now, in your old age. Go now. I suspect you have other duties as I myself do.

Engaddi and Elkanah bowed in a gesture of farewell.

-Peace be with you, Lion King. Sss, may your and your son's reign last as long as the stars burn in the sky.

-May it – said the king, afterwards turning around and leaving.

Both of the serpents crawled out of the cave and turned towards their own land. Only after they left Pride Rock Engaddi decided to speak.

-Sss, my son… You need to remember that Ahadi has great expectations concerning his oldest son and heir. Thus are the rules in the circle of life.

-Yesss, father. I will remember.

-In a few years all the duties of the Governor and the Great Overseer will be handed over to you, and the reign shall be passed along to the young Mufasa. Then…

The old reptile did not finish the sentence. Using the moment of his distraction, as fast as lightning, an eagle flew down from the sky, grabbing him in his talons. Elkanah, lacking the possibility to act in any way, observed as the bird carried his father to the top of a high rock, afterwards strangling and devouring his prey. A while later, he heard another sudden sound behind him. He turned his head, adopting a protective pose, but he was surprised to see king Ahadi, who was running towards him. The monarch halted in front of the snake, panting intensively.

-Eh… I came… too late… It has been… soaring above you… for a long time…

The lion hung his head. Elkanah was watching him without any visible emotion whatsoever that could be seen in his black eyes. They just both stood there for a longer moment, turning their heads from the sight of the feasting eagle. Only as soon as it flew off did Elkanah open his mouth.

-Thusss are the rulesss in the circle of life.

Ahadi, amazed, stared at his new advisor.

-I am glad to see that you have come to understand that so quickly. You shall be a worthy successor of your father. Engaddi Blacktongue, the one who'd been fully committed to the order in the Pridelands, shall live on in you. Be strong.

No one said anything anymore. They parted in silence, each heading in his own direction.

* * *

**AN: And that's all, folks! In the last chapter we saw Elkanah's downfall, while here we see the beginning of his role in the Pridelands.**

**As I have said, this was my first fic and it's not anything much, so thanks for reading and for your reviews. And if you found any sympathy for the character of Elkanah, go ahead and find him in the story I'm presently writing- "Dark Legacy".**

**Pugnate ut leo. Manete cum Deo!**


End file.
